


en la muerte, en el fin del mundo

by Ice__Daddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Español | Spanish, M/M, Soulmates, Spanish Translation, Translation, Universo Alternativo - reencarnación, major character death is technically only because you need to die to reincarnate, vaguely
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice__Daddy/pseuds/Ice__Daddy
Summary: "¿Bonito, dices?""Tu pelo, es del color de la luna."-Desde esta vida, hasta la siguiente, hasta la siguiente, él te perseguirá todo lo que haga falta.





	en la muerte, en el fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in death, at the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133468) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



_Así es cómo la historia comienza:_

_Hay dos chicos. Hay un castillo de torres y torretas. Hay una promesa, una maldición, una espada, tan afilada como la noche._

_Trescientos años, grazna el oráculo. Trescientos años, cinco vidas, una distancia que ningún alma puede cruzar._

_Así es cómo la primera historia termina:_

_Un chico se desvanece._

_El otro lo recuerda todo._

_I. el viajero y el desconocido_

 

La primera vez que Viktor recuerda, es la ventosa tarde de un miércoles, y sus pies están pegados al camino de guijarros. 

 

El hombre que sale a la calle tiene una mata de pelo medianoche-oscura, una fuerte, firme mirada, y labios más rojos que las rosas. Se acerca a Viktor, tiene que agacharse mientras sale del carruaje y los caballos relinchan un triste adiós, y el abrigo abotonado que abraza su torso luce caro y elegante. Pero no puede confundir la familiar inclinación de su expresión, o la sonrisa compungida que le ofrece al conductor mientras escarba a través de sus bolsillos para encontrar monedas huidizas. 

 

 _Yuuri,_ susurra una voz en su cabeza. _Yuuri._ Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso rostro. 

 

Cuando el carruaje finalmente se va, Yuuri se gira, nota a Viktor mirándole fijamente, y da un paso hacia adelante. 

 

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

 

Viktor ha estado deambulando durante dos décadas por ahora, pero aquellas palabras suenan más como un hogar que nada que haya encontrado jamás. 

 

"No, yo solo, me estaba preguntando— ¿nos hemos conocido antes en algún lugar?" se tropieza con sus palabras, el usual toque elocuente perdido en el rostro de este desconocido que parecía haber salido de un sueño. Los ojos de Viktor se deslizan hacia las manos de Yuuri, al ramo de flores azules, a las _flores—_

 

Yuuri frunce el ceño. "Lo siento, pero no te reconozco. Seguramente reconocería a alguien con un pelo tan encantador. ¡Es del color de la luna! ¿Hay tal vez algún encuentro que se me haya escapado?"

 

 _Solías tejer flores de oro en mi cabello y llamarme tu príncipe._ " No, debo estar equivocado." Dice Viktor, el falso ánimo haciendo sonar sus palabras más afiladas de lo que esperaba. 

 

El silencio entre ambos podría partir un ladrillo en dos. 

 

"Bien, entonces, ten un buen día." Yuuri inclina su cabeza y comienza a marcharse calle abajo. 

 

Viktor le ve marcharse, sin importarle que sus manos se estén comenzando a congelar tras su espalda, donde las estruja.

 

 _Es feliz. Está vivo. No pasa nada._

 

Justo antes de que Yuuri desaparezca en la curva, Viktor le llama, en parte a raíz del pánico, en parte porque escuchar esa voz de nuevo sobrepasa la vergüenza de gritar en medio de una calle llena de gente, "esas son flores muy bonitas."

 

Yuuri forma una pequeña, triste sonrisa, aunque Viktor no la ve. 

 

"Gracias. Son para un amante."

 

Unos treinta, cuarenta años más tarde, Viktor se encuentra con un artículo en el periódico. Detalla el ascenso y la caída del gran pianista Katsuki Yuuri, desde su primera actuación para la Corte Real a las siete hasta su breve período de patinaje sobre hielo, la depresión en la que cayó después de que su esposa muriera por viruela, y cómo eventualmente se desgastó en su habitación, rodeado de pinturas de gente muerta. Todo esto ocurrió hace semanas, meses. 

 

Viktor sale al día siguiente, y deja no-me-olvides en su tumba. 

 

 

_II. el chico que se rompe y el chico rompedor._

 

La siguiente vez son quinceañeros y frívolos y callejeros, echándose carreras en los callejones y a través de los bulliciosos mercados por el día, arrastrándose bajo pilas abiertas de heno y durmiendo con la compañía de las estrellas por la noche. 

 

Las amistades aquí son lejanas y escasas entre ellos, aquellas que persisten alimentadas por la sangre de las venas de otro, aquellas que se desmoronan deformándose en juegos peligrosos de dar-y-tomar. Los niños que pueden, hacen tratos con los vendedores callejeros y chicos estables que tosen manzanas amoratadas y rebanadas de pan a medias por un secreto o dos. Aquellos que no pueden, o roban, o se mueren de hambre. 

 

En este mundo, Viktor y Yuuri son los hijos de nadie. Son fugitivos, huyendo del frío abrazo de la realidad y buscando calor en los finos brazos del otro. Cada día es una aventura, una atracción de carnaval con cinturones de seguridad rotos donde la cuota es tu vida y el gran hombre en la cabina de los tickets suele olvidarse de recoger los tuyos. 

 

Viktor puede contar sus cosas importantes con una mano: su cartera marrón-sucio, el abrigo de invierno que robó de un mocoso el anterior otoño, Yuuri. 

 

Viktor puede contar las cosas que no puede permitirse perder con un dedo: Yuuri. 

 

A sus quince años, Viktor tiene una patada que puede rivalizar a la mayoría de adultos en poder bruto. Posee la gracia de un bailarín, pero pelea duro y pesado hasta que sus nudillos están en carne viva y sus respiración se vuelve corta y áspera, todo puños voladores y pelo plateado como rayos de luz. 

 

No es que le guste dañar a la gente. Pero a la gente le gusta dañar a ~~Yuuri~~ ellos. 

 

Así que pelea. Pelea y le llaman _debilucho, idiota, asqueroso,_ y pierde algunas veces, gana otras, pero siempre, siempre, dejan en paz a Yuuri, y todo está bien. 

 

De algún modo, Yuuri siempre sabe cuándo se escabulle. Viktor es bueno peleando y bailando y sobreviviendo, pero no es bueno engañando a chicos con corazones de cristal y ojos de acero.

 

"¿Te vas de nuevo?" Murmura Yuuri apoyándose en un codo y frotándose el sueño de los ojos con la parte trasera de su mano. La pila de paja cruje con el cambio de peso. 

 

"Solo quería ir afuera y ver las estrellas un ratito" Dice Viktor suavemente. 

 

Ambos saben que es mentira. Londres es fría de noche en esta época del año, demasiado fría como para ver las estrellas por placer o algo de ese tipo. Pero Yuuri le deja ir, como siempre hace. "Claro. vuelve pronto, ¿vale?" Su voz es confiada, pero firme. Dice _asegúrate de volver o saldré y te arrastraré de vuelta yo mismo._

 

(Pero eso es algo que no pueden permitir que ocurra. Yuuri no pelea con puños y furia, Yuuri pelea con ingenio y palabras. Es efectivo en el juzgado, no en las calles) 

 

Viktor mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y esconde la barbilla bajo el collar. "Claro." Sonríe, bonito y luminiscente en la luz de la luna. 

 

Como siempre, se agacha bajo el trapo hecho jirones que cubre la entrada, moviéndose como un espectro. Como siempre, Yuuri susurra, _Te quiero._

 

Como siempre, Viktor no oye nada. 

 

/ /

 

No es sorpresa alguna que algo salga mal, realmente. Verás, Viktor hace todo lo que puede para mantener a Yuuri bajo envolturas, capas y capas de sábanas de seda en brillantes, fluorescentes colores, pero Yuuri no es un chico de barrio. Nadie estaría contento viviendo a la sombra del sol. Querría salir afuera y tocarlo. 

 

"Es aburrido," dice tras una semana, tirando de unos pocos mechones de pelo plateado. "E injusto. Tú haces todo el trabajo. Yo simplemente me tumbo a esperar"

 

Están sentados en el borde de un estrecho montón de paja, hombro con hombro, rodilla con rodilla. 

 

"Qué, ¿estás diciendo que _yo_ soy aburrido?" Viktor levanta una ceja fingiendo incredulidad. 

 

"No, eres precioso." Yuuri sonríe inocentemente y le besa la mejilla. "Pero este escondite es aburrido."

 

Viktor intenta no sonrojarse, y falla dramáticamente. Se pone completamente rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas. "Shhh, pequeño bribón," suelta con una risa temblorosa, despeinando el cabello de Yuuri hasta que se vuelve un desastre.

 

A su favor, Yuuri le deja hacerlo. Su pelo ha estado creciendo de nuevo, y no han podido colarse en una peluquería desde aquella escapada con el cerdito hace algunos meses, por lo que ha ido estando progresivamente más largo. Ahora brota justo bajo sus orejas y cae fácilmente para cubrir su nuca, por lo que cuando Viktor cierra su mano justo ahí consigue un puño lleno de suave pelo negro. Hace el besar a Yuuri mucho más agradable; realmente no puede quejarse. 

 

Yuuri le da un codazo suavemente. "Pero en serio, Viktor." La manera en la que dice su nombre hace arder su pecho con una dolorosa mezcla de nostalgia y calidez. "No soy algo que debe ser protegido, ¿sabes?"

 

La sonrisa de Viktor se cae. _Yuuri, Yuuri, no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez. La primera vez._ Abre su boca, la cierra, la vuelve a abrir. 

 

"Quizá no lo sepa." Baja su mirada al suelo, recorre el arco de los calcetines de Yuuri, la curva de sus rodillas dobladas, la tela color sucio de sus pantalones demasiado grandes arrugada alrededor de su cintura. Entonces, más lejos, arriba, arriba, arriba, sobre su camiseta raída y la chaqueta de cuero desgastado, siguiendo la línea de sus hombros hasta su cuello. cuando llega a la cara de Yuuri, Viktor se traba, e intenta no fijarse en cada uno de sus suaves rasgos. Falla.

 

"No seas tan crío," Yuuri se ríe, pero hay preocupación sobrevolando sus ojos. "O lo sabes, o no lo sabes."

 

"Soy mayor que tú," balbucea Viktor. 

 

Yuuri deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor. 

 

"Lo sé," dice. "Lo sé."

 

Y por un momento, Viktor se calma de nuevo. 

 

Esa noche sale a la calle, y sale la calle, y no vuelve. 

 

/ /

 

O, mejor dicho, Viktor pretende volver. Pero ocurren cosas. Se desvía, como los niños de quince años suelen hacer, y termina persiguiendo a un perro desde una punta de la ciudad hasta otra. 

 

El perro es de una raza poco común- el tipo de raza con gruesos, suaves rizos y orejas saltonas y una enorme, amistosa, sonrisa de perro. Viktor no pretendía perseguirle. Pero lo siguiente que sabe es que está corriendo a ciegas a través de la oscuridad, calles familiares cubiertas con los colores de la noche pasando tras él y una cosa, brillante y marrón, corriendo justo delante. 

 

Se mueven en círculos, hasta que eventualmente el perro derrapa parándose enfrente de un saliente en la pared dolorosamente familiar, y Viktor se da cuenta de que han vuelto al escondite. 

 

"¿Has estado aquí antes?" Pregunta entre respiraciones rápidas, quitándose un mechón de pelo de su frente cubierta de sudor.

 

El perro ladra, alegremente, en lo que él asume que es un sí. 

 

Viktor aparta la andrajosa tela a un lado y entra. "Bueno, ven adentro."

 

"Yuuri," llama, "¡he traído a un amigo!"

 

Dicho amigo ofrece un saludo cariñoso. 

 

"Yuuuuuuri."

 

"¡Yuuri!"

 

"¿…Yuuri?"

 

/ /

 

No es sorpresa alguna que algo salga mal, realmente. La única sorpresa es que ocurra tan rápido. 

 

Pestañeo. Yuuri, pelo medianoche-oscura volando al viento. Pestañeo. Yuuri, nariz y orejas rosas por el frío. Pestañeo. Yuuri, gorra de vendedor de periódicos, pantalones del color de la tierra. El oficial de policía le dice que fue un accidente.

 

El perro lame las lágrimas de la cara de Viktor. Le nombra Makkachin. 

 

Viktor no vuelve a creer en nada. 

 

_III. el hijo de los ricos, el hijo de las estrellas_

 

Es el heredero de un legado, esta vez.

 

Ya no tiene que contar las rebanadas de pan escondidas bajo su camiseta, o el número de días hasta que el vendedor de fruta se duerma en su guardia, pero todavía mira por la ventana y espera por el día en el que una cara, familiar como el sol sobre su piel, aparezca. 

 

"¿No hay nada que quieras hacer con tu vida?" Dice Chris arrastrando las palabras. Baña su pluma en el bote de tinta y garabatea su nombre en grande, serpenteante cursiva por el pergamino. 

 

Viktor suspira. "No particularmente. Aunque hay alguien que quiero conocer." Mira a la obra de arte de Chris perezosamente. "Esa C es un poco chapuzas."

 

Con un movimiento de muñeca la C se convierte en un borroso, vagamente impresionista, desastre. Chris se coloca sus gafas de montura redonda en el puente de su nariz y le sonríe. "Entonces, ¿dónde está ese alguien? ¿No has estado esperando ya bastante tiempo?"

 

"Esperaré tanto como haga falta." Viktor baja la vista, pestañas plateadas aleteando sobre irises tan azules como el océano, y hace un trabajo rápido en su hoja de caligrafía. 

 

"No te tomaba como alguien paciente."

 

Viktor hace una mueca que dura exactamente un cuarto de segundo. "No lo soy."

 

/ /

 

Cuando finalmente cumple dieciocho, celebran un baile conmemorativo. 

 

Los pretendientes vienen de lugares lejanos para intentar ‘ganar su corazón’, llevando con ellos elaborados regalos y promesas de adinerados futuros, descendencia. Los rumores vuelan veloces y furiosos; el joven maestro de la familia Nikiforov, chorreando deleite y maravilla, gemas trenzadas en su cascada de cabellos plateados. Bebe en copas de oro puro. Cuando sonríe, los cielos se caen a sus pies. 

 

(Viktor se corta el pelo una semana antes del acontecimiento, culpa de una mezcla de irritación y deseo de escapar las elaboradas fabricaciones que rodean su existencia, al menos un poco.)

 

Y entonces, el día del evento llega. 

 

Viktor rasca bajo la barbilla de Makkachin y consigue un beso baboso como recompensa que se siente más como un puñetazo. 

 

"¿Realmente necesitamos hacer esto?" pregunta, de algún modo consiguiendo lucir majestuoso incluso con pelo de recién despertado y la mitad de su cara mojada con babas. 

 

Yakov gruñe. 

 

"Tomaré eso como un sí."

 

"Tus padres hubieran deseado que esto ocurriera." Yakov nunca está no gruñendo, no enfurruñado. Esto es un hecho ampliamente aceptado. 

 

Con algo de reticencia, Viktor acepta su explicación. 

 

Cuando cae la tarde, se pone una camisa de vestir blanca, un elegante y negro abrigo largo y un chaleco debajo, y pantalones de pinzas negros que caen justo por encima de sus zapatos de piel. Poco después, los sirvientes de la familia inundan la habitación, llevando peines y accesorios y conversaciones bulliciosas. Sin una sola palabra, levanta sus brazos enfrente suya mientras ellos suavizan cada pliegue y arruga inexistente en la cara tela. Alguien reajusta la corbata en su cuello por centésima vez. Otro da un paso adelante empuñando un peine de marfil, y cuidadosamente peina su cabello hacia un lado lo mejor que puede. Falla, sobre todo porque aún cae sobre su lado izquierdo (Viktor se regocija silenciosamente), pero al menos algunos pocos mechones están rizados hacia varios lados, creando la impresión artística de que hay múltiples capas bajo ese desastre. 

 

Chris se horroriza por el horrendo estado de su cara (nadie va a querer a un hombre con un solo ojo, Viktor, querido.) Yakov le golpea en la espalda y le dice "que impresione," como si necesitara decir algo más para probar su estado de santo. Viktor piensa en besos en la mejilla tan suaves como la lluvia, y se siente casi solo. 

 

A las siete de la tarde Viktor es empujado hacia el rellano de la segunda planta, y mientras mira alrededor de la circular sala de baile situada debajo, se encuentra buscando inconscientemente por ello— esa familiar mata de pelo medianoche-oscura, la acusadora curva de una sonrisa. 

 

"Sal ahí fuera, consigue una chica, un chico, o lo que sea," balbucea Yakov irritablemente antes de echarle. 

 

Chris le guiña un ojo. 

 

Viktor respira hondo, y comienza a descender por la escalera sinuosa. 

 

/ /

 

Viktor anuncia (en su cabeza), por enésima vez, que no le gustan los eventos formales. Si pudiera hacerlo en voz alta mataría a un hombre, probablemente. Desafortunadamente, no puede, por lo que aprovecha para proclamárselo a sí mismo valientemente en cada momento posible.

 

"Soy la hija de un orfebre. Tú eres el hijo de un duque. ¿No crees que haríamos una pareja perfecta?" Aventura una señorita bastante joven, el alto montón de pelo sobre su cabeza botando mientras sufre intentando seguir el caprichoso baile de Viktor. 

 

Él no es usualmente tan, ah, _inclinado_ hacia los movimiento airosos. Pero la situación es terrible— esta es la quinta persona en hacer una propuesta así, y entre el último exuberante, fanfarrón caballero y la arrogante duquesa tragadora de vino, la _paciencia de noble_ de Viktor se ha agotado casi completamente. Pide una retirada inmediata.

 

 _¡No, no lo creo! De hecho, hablar contigo es una faena en sí misma,_ piensa Viktor. " Tal vez," dice vagamente, y ofrece una sonrisa amable.

 

Justo a tiempo, la canción cambia, de un relajado vals a un rondó más rápido, más vivo. Sin la mínima vacilación, Viktor le hace una reverencia a su pareja y la manda girando a la siguiente persona. 

 

Ella se detiene un último y valiente momento antes de desaparecer en la refriega. "Espera— tú no— ¿qué hay sobre mi nombre?"

 

"¡Realmente no me importas, para ser francos!" Ríe Viktor, alto y sin cuidado, movido por el ritmo animado de la música. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, desaparece en la multitud, intercambiando saludos de una palabra y evitando manos con silenciosas ofertas y bailes como la plaga. 

 

/ /

 

A un lado, un joven en un maravilloso traje del color de la noche desliza la decimosexta flauta de champán por su garganta. 

 

/ / 

 

Chris le encuentra poco después, paseando por los alrededores con un vaso vacío en una mano. 

 

Se despide de su pareja, un joven con rizos marrón chocolate, con un beso, y cubre los hombros de Viktor con su brazo. "¿Encontrase a alguien?"

 

"No."

 

"¿Vas a encontrar a alguien? Aún no te he visto completar un baile con nadie, esta noche."

 

Viktor hace un ruido evasivo.

 

De pronto, hay silencio. Desde el lado opuesto de la sala, aparece una figura, rompiendo la multitud como la corriente oceánica. A medida que se acerca a la luz, su rostro se vuelve más nítido: pelo tan oscuro como la noche, peinado hacia atrás para revelar una suave frente y gruesas cejas, labios tan rojos como las rosas. En sus pies hay preciosos zapatos de cristal, brillando con la luz de cientos de delicados diamantes.

 

El joven es tan hermoso como un desastre natural, quita la respiración como una fuerza de la vida, y nadie puede apartar la vista. 

 

El corazón de Viktor se salta un latido. Varios latidos, de hecho. Por medio segundo, olvida como latir por completo. 

 

_También te he encontrado esta vez._

 

"Corrección. Sí," declara, entregándole a Chris el vaso vacío y dando zancadas decisivamente hacia el centro de la sala.

 

/ /

 

El salón de baile es un mar de estrellas, un tono azulado tan brillante que uno no puede evitar preguntarse si el cielo nocturno ha sido dañado en el proceso de hacer brillar estos azulejos grabados. Es incluso más bonito con la pareja bailando a través de ellos, sus pies volando y sus cuerpos girando al ritmo como si hubieran nacido para hacer magia.

 

Una risa plateada zumba a través del frío aire nocturno, y el click de tacones la sigue poco después. Tap tap tap.

 

"Eres absolutamente espléndido," halaga Viktor, el dueño de la risa plateada, inclinando a su pareja con practicada suavidad. "¿Quién te enseñó a bailar así?" Sus ojos destellan azul brillante con la luz del candelabro, encendido con una dispersión de constelación relucientes. 

 

El chico con zapatos de cristal y suaves ojos marrones rio tímidamente. "Nadie. Eres mi primera pareja de baile."

 

Viktor murmura en apreciación. "Eres muy bueno para ser tu primera vez."

 

El cuarteto orquestal, notando el cambio en el ambiente, había caído de nuevo en un vals ligero hace un tiempo, y ellos se han estado balanceando en el estipulado, estricto estilo de bailes de salón hasta ahora. Pero tras el segundo o tercer movimiento, algo cambia. Los pasos de Viktor se vuelven más y más rápidos, y los giros de Yuuri toman vida propia. Los movimientos se vuelven largos y generosos, brazos abiertos como las alas de un águila y cuerpos presionados entre ellos, muy cerca. 

 

Esto ya no es un salón de baile, sino un vals tan viejo como el tiempo. Tan viejo como castillos con torretas y paredes de piedra, como chicos con coronas de flores en sus manos y futuros profetizados por la muerte, como maldiciones y promesas y vestigios de luz y sombra.

 

"Yuuri," murmura Viktor, y suena como la primavera comenzando de nuevo. Hay flores floreciendo alrededor de ellos. Yuuri es ligero en sus pies como un cisne, como si hubiera nacido para agraciar al mundo con su descarada, audaz belleza. 

 

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

 

Viktor sonríe con nostalgia. 

 

"Soy un príncipe. Los príncipes saben cosas."

 

"No eres ningún príncipe," responde Yuuri desafiante, balanceándose levemente de lado a lado. Viktor mantiene su mano firmemente posada en su cintura. "Eres un noble. Uno condenadamente bonito."

 

"¿Bonito, dices?"

 

"Tu pelo. Es del color de la luna."

 

Victor ríe, y es como si el mundo se rompiera a sus pies. 

 

/ /

 

Viktor lo ha decidido. No va a dejarle ir. 

 

"Yuuri, yo—"

 

El reloj de la torre canta, una, dos, tres— doce veces. 

 

Yuuri se detiene en mitad de un paso. "Ups, es hora de irse. ¿Puedo tener tu nombre?" Levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de Viktor, un gesto cuyos músculos recuerdan, tan suave como la nieve. 

 

"—es Viktor." Está indefenso. Todo da vueltas. Ha perdido la cuenta de los años y su piel arde. 

 

Los dedos de Yuuri se quedan un momento más, pero entonces los quita, casi arrepintiéndose, alejándose de Viktor y comenzando a formar un camino a través de la multitud. 

 

"Adiós, hermoso Viktor." Se da la vuelta una última vez, quedando frente a frente, y esa sonrisa vuelve a estar ahí, la que es casi triste, la que le hace a Viktor pensar que él sabe lo que le está haciendo cuando, realmente, realmente, simplemente esté en su sangre el lucir como una estrella fugaz cayendo del cielo. 

 

"¡Espera!" Viktor va tras él, lanzándose desesperadamente tras YuurI como si él fuera el conejo blanco y Viktor fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, corriendo tras un sueño febril. 

 

Llegan a la parte de atrás de la primera planta, y Yuuri va bajando las escaleras de piedra de dos en dos. "Hay que volver, hay que volver, antes de que la magia desaparezca," balbucea para sí mismo, sonando en pánico incluso a través de lo que debe ser una gruesa niebla de alcohol. Mientras desciende, sus ropas comienzan a cambiar como si fuera un elaborado truco de la noche, el elegante abrigo azul-medianoche reduciéndose en un chaquetón negro, el elaborado bordado a través de sus mangas desenredándose en nada. 

 

Esto continúa hasta que lo único que queda de su llamativo y dramático vestuario son sus zapatos— aún frágiles, aún brillantes, aún hechos de cristal. 

 

"¡Por favor, promete que intentarás recordarme la siguiente vez!" grita Viktor. Aún está enamorado, y cansado, y muy, muy enamorado. "¡Recuerda esto— el salón de baile y el champán y a mi, por favor, recuérdame!"

 

Yuuri no mira hacia atrás. 

 

/ /

 

Incluso bebido como estaba, no deja un simple zapato de cristal para Viktor. 

 

 

_0\. había una vez_

 

 _¿Qué crees que ocurre tras la muerte de alguien?_ pregunta Viktor, luciendo pequeño y perdido, medio escondido en un toldo de hojas. La guirnalda dorada en su cabeza brilla con la luz de la luna. 

 

El chico en el suelo bajo él tiene las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra el tronco del árbol. Su cara está girada hacia el cielo, ojos fijos en la forma sombría de Viktor. _Por favor, baja y come algo,_ dice, la preocupación oculta tras esa familiar exasperación. _Has estado fuera todo el día, ¿verdad? Yakov me lo dijo._

 

Viktor columpia sus piernas por un lado de la rama, y las agita infantilmente. _No bajaré si no respondes a mi pregunta._

 

Una pausa, entonces—

 

 _Creo que desapareces,_ llega la débil respuesta.

 

 _Bueno, eso no sería muy divertido, ¿no?_ Le reprocha Viktor, con una sonrisa gatuna jugando a través de sus labios. 

 

 _Supongo que no,_ acepta el chico distraídamente. 

 

Viktor aplaude. _Todo es muy muy aburrido sin ti a mi lado. Tendré que encontrarte._

 

El chico le mira entrecerrando los ojos. _¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?_

 

 _Por favor, reconocería tu pelo de color de hollín en cualquier lado._ Aflojando su agarre en la rama, Viktor se lanza de ella y hace un aterrizaje limpio en la hierba espesa. Se desliza hacia delante, toma con cariño la cara del chico entre sus manos, y presiona un beso en su frente. 

 

_¿Entiendes eso, Yuuri? Incluso si ya no soy un príncipe, y tú ya no eres el hijo de algún noble, y el reino de mi padre desaparece, seguro que te arrebataré el corazón._

 

_Te encontraré sin importar el qué, y estaremos juntos de nuevo, la siguiente vez, y la siguiente, y la siguiente._

 

Yuuri tiene trece años y piensa sobre la cena de esta noche y es difícil de sorprender, pero no se resiste cuando Viktor toma su mano y besa sus nudillos. Sonríe. 

 

_Es una promesa._

 

 

 _IV. el que vivió muy tarde y el que vivió muy poco_

 

En la siguiente vida Viktor quiere ser un patinador. Pero una lesión permanente corta su sueño bastante pronto, y termina estudiando historia. 

 

Tras graduarse se muda a América, y consigue un trabajo como profesor gracias a una combinación ganadora de talento, gracia, e ingenio. 

 

América vive tras la guerra. Aquí, la gente se viste como versiones más grandes y estridentes de ellos mismos, y los chicos y las chicas acuden a él por igual sin malgastar una sola oportunidad. Viktor juega con ellos, va a bares y a fiestas por las noches, y habla con jóvenes sorprendidos de día. 

 

Es divertido, piensa. Es divertido, probablemente. Pero tras algo de tiempo la novedad de los coloridos carteles y las chirriantes melodías de guitarra se evapora, e incluso la parte donde pretende estar interesado en cada una de las personas que le pide salir se convierte en nada más que simple rutina, una parte de su vida diaria. 

 

Por supuesto, aún sale por las noches. Su estudio-apartamento es pequeño y suave y demasiado silencioso a veces, incluso con la tranquilizadora presencia de su caniche Makkachin. Así que sale, bebe un poco demasiado, vuelve a clase con un palpitante dolor de cabeza la mañana siguiente y nadie le cuestiona nada porque él sigue enseñado bien, así que, ¿qué más da si tiene el cuello de la camisa desabrochado y su pelo es un desastre despeinado? Está bueno con gafas. Da igual. 

 

Las semanas se mezclan en meses, y eventualmente los meses se estiran en años, aplastándole como los trabajos y tesis de los estudiantes sobre la Revolución Industrial y la gran disputa del Sudeste Asiático del siglo. La vida de Viktor se vuelve plana, como correas transportadoras en fábricas moviéndose en círculos sin fin.

 

Un día, uno de los profesores más antiguos le envía al trastero a buscar viejos documentos. 

 

"Yo también me estoy haciendo viejo, ¿sabes?" Se queja Viktor amigablemente, riéndose cuando Yakov le laza una bola de papel arrugada y casi falla. 

 

"Tienes veintinueve años, estúpido. Tienes una vida entera por vivir."

 

Viktor se agacha para agarrar el proyectil de papel y lo lanza a la papelera detrás de él sin mirar. "Varias, de hecho," responde alegremente. 

 

Yakov le mira frunciendo el ceño. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Mila deja escapar una (nada intencionada) risita. 

 

"Piérdete."

 

"Será un placer."

 

/ /

 

Yakov probablemente no pretendía maldecirle con esa despedida siniestra, razona Viktor. 

 

No, ¡no debería ser algo que valiera la pena siquiera considerar, de hecho! Feltsman no es ningún brujo con poderes mágicos. Solo es viejo, gruñón, y ocasionalmente amable. 

 

Pero mientras gira en la misma esquina por quinta vez en la última media hora, Viktor comienza a aceptar que puede estar genuinamente perdido. Mira por encima de la imponente torre de estantes polvorientos hacia el techo agrietado ahí arriba, fijando la vista en una bombilla solitaria que cuelga de un gancho oxidado.

 

"Este lugar debe de estar encantado," anuncia, su voz haciendo eco a través de la larga habitación desierta. 

 

La luz parpadea en respuesta. 

 

La cosa es, él ya ha conseguido los documentos que le mandaron recuperar. Ya han sido mezclados, y remezclados y metidos en su portafolios. La salida le elude obstinadamente, eso es todo. 

 

O quizá se esté haciendo mayor. Viktor se ajusta las gafas, se aclara la garganta, y continúa moviéndose. Podría haber jurado que la puerta rechinante de madera estaba justo tras la estantería con todos los archivos de 1940, pero cuando volvió para comprobarlo se había convertido en una exhibición de archivos médicos de la última década. Casi se sentía como si la misma habitación estuviera viva, constantemente cambiando, respirando, creciendo. 

 

Eventualmente, se rinde en encontrar la salida, y se queda a esperar a que llegue ayuda. Seguramente que no iban a dejar que un preciado miembro de la facultad se marchitara en los pozos del infierno de los archivos, ¿cierto? 

 

Viktor es optimista. 

 

/ /

 

Sin embargo, esperar se vuelve aburrido tras un rato. Viktor puede tener 29 años ahora, pero el hombre aún tiene la capacidad de atención de un niño de cuatro años. Tras quince minutos de su Tiempo de Aislamiento auto-inducido, Viktor deja sus cosas en un montón y sale a explorar otra vez. 

 

La habitación de almacenamiento es, honestamente, tan grande que es ridículo. Es una cosa cavernosa, con altos, abovedados techos y estanterías que le miran desde arriba como si fueran gigantes. Realmente, ni siquiera debería ser llamada habitación de almacenamiento. La Cueva De Los Tesoros Eruditos sería de lejos un nombre más apropiado. 

 

Viktor está curioseando a través de una gran variedad de reportes sobre la depresión y sus debilitadores efectos secundarios, cuando algo brillante le llama la atención. Se gira en sus talones, la curiosidad empujándole hacia una estantería dos filas más abajo, donde una intrépida carpeta con nomeolvides estampados se encuentra encajonada entre dos libros de archivos polvorientos.

 

Al sacarla de ese estrecho espacio, pasa una mano por la fina capa de polvo en la portada. 

 

_Abril 1973_

_Katsuki, Yuuri_

_#4.5_

 

La comprensión es instantánea, y le golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago. Katsuki, Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. _Yuuri._

 

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado?

 

"Yuuri." Prueba la palabra en su lengua, y es como la infancia que nunca tuvo, como un brownie de chocolate caliente, derritiéndose en su lengua, como la explosión de sabor de una fresa recién recogida, solo que todo ocurre en su cabeza.

 

Viktor siente cómo los años se desprenden de él, capas pelándose para revelar todos los anteriores Viktors viviendo bajo su piel. Aquí, ese con el abrigo andrajoso y las manos amoratas. Aquí, ese con la sonrisa de papel y ojos vacíos. Aquí, ese con grabados de piedras preciosas y dientes con el símbolo del dólar. 

 

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tan terrible y espantosamente largo.

 

Le da la vuelta a la página. 

 

/ /

 

_25 de Abril_

_En este sueño hay un chico con pelo de luz de luna, y ojos como océanos. Respira rezos como aire y vive en una casa de papel con llamas de papel._

_Me dice_ Te amo _como dice que el cielo es azul. (Solo para que quede claro, el cielo es azul). Parece que le gusta mucho el cielo, y yo un poco más. No puedo recordar su nombre, aunque me gustaría._

_Hay un hombre cojo y extraño, también. Nunca aparece a simple vista, sino que se esconde tras pilares y columnas y paredes, siempre mirando, siempre observando. Le tenemos miedo, creo._

_Cuando toco a este chico se siente como si nacieran nuevas galaxias, brincando a la vida desde las puntas de mis dedos, explotando libres bajo mis párpados._

 

Trescientos años, cinco vidas, un tesoro de lágrimas.

 

 _Pero hay un mantra, y no se va. Hace que me duela la cabeza, casi como si mi mente estuviera inconscientemente tratando de recordar—_

 

"¿Viktor?"

 

Él salta. La carpeta se cierra de repente y se resbala de su agarre. 

 

"¿Viktor?¿Estás bien? Estás llorando."

 

Levanta la vista, y ahí está Minako, la jefa del departamento de danza, mirándole con la preocupación bañando su expresión. 

 

Viktor se lleva una mano a la cara y la encuentra mojada de lágrimas. "Oh, lo siento, yo— esto es—"

 

Minako se arrodilla en el suelo y recupera la carpeta caída. Cuando escanea las palabras en la portada frontal, su mirada se suaviza. "No pasa nada," dice. 

 

Aún llorando débilmente, Viktor se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos con la manga de su jersey. 

 

"Yuuri era un buen chico. Uno de los más trabajadores de entre todos los estudiantes de pregrado, con un precioso pelo negro y ojos marrones. A veces se dormía en clase, hacía tonterías como el estudiante medio de universidad, pero nunca entregó un solo trabajo tarde." La voz de Minako está llena de nostalgia, coloreada con cariño. 

 

"Le perdimos en un accidente. Estaban volviendo de una fiesta, si recuerdo correctamente. Estaba borracho— todos los estaban. No podemos culpar a nadie cuando Yuuri fue el único que no lo consiguió."

 

Viktor baja la vista, mirando a sus pies. "Lo siento," dice en voz baja. 

 

"No lo sientas." Minako pone una mano en su hombro. 

 

"De todos modos, esta carpeta— Yuuri empezó a tener sueños extraños justo antes de morir, así que pensó que escribirlos y dejar algún tipo de archivo estaría bien. Por motivos de investigación o algo, ¿sabes? Tras todo ello no pudimos encontrar un sitio correcto donde archivarlo, así que simplemente lo colocamos en esta estantería donde encontramos un hueco."

 

"Suena como alguien amable," dice Viktor sonriendo. 

 

"¡Creo que vosotros dos os hubierais llevado bien! Hubierais sido más o menos de la misma edad si él aún estuviese vivo."

 

"Ojalá le hubiera conocido." _Esta vez,_ no añade Viktor. _Ojalá le hubiera conocido esta vez también._

 

"¿Necesitas un momento?" Pregunta Minako, cuando pasó un minuto más. 

 

Viktor niega con la cabeza. Le da a la carpeta azul una última, anhelante mirada, y se gira siguiendo a Minako por las escaleras de salida.

 

 

_V. el ángel caído y el hombre con alas._

 

"Hola, ¿tengo una 42?"

 

El recién llegado es más bajo que él, mostrando gruesas gafas de montura redonda y una sonrisa amigable. Esta vez es mayor que él, con líneas grabadas en su piel y un brillo en sus ojos que habla de décadas de experiencia, pero Viktor le reconocería en cualquier parte— en la vida, en la muerte, en la más negra oscuridad, incluso en dobleces superpuestos de tiempo como olas de tsunami. 

 

Viktor mira hacia arriba tan rápido que cree haber oído crujir la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¡Oh, sí! Claro. Un momento."

 

Coge las zapatillas que le ofrece, va hacia el almacén, y vuelve con un par de viejos patines de alquiler, los cuales coloca en el mostrador. 

 

"Cerramos en media hora," añade Viktor con amabilidad. 

 

"Está bien." El hombre se ata los patines con fluida familiaridad, y se dirige a un lado de la pista. 

 

Es lunes por la tarde— no es exactamente el momento más ocupado— así que no es particularmente sorprendente que no haya ni un alma en el hielo. La última pareja se fue hace unos quince minutos, quejándose ruidosamente sobre pies doloridos, y se llevaron con ellos todo el ruido. Tras eso, solo hubo un puñado de rezagados, yendo y viniendo por los alrededores.

 

De hecho, a Viktor le sorprende más que alguien eligiera venir _ahora_ , ni con una pareja ni con intenciones de utilizar las dos horas enteras que ofrecen los quince dólares de entrada.

 

El hecho de que luzca tan familiar que duele no es algo importante. No es importante en absoluto. 

 

Imaginándose que no vendrán más clientes, Viktor apaga las luces de la cabina de alquiler de patines y sale de ahí. Sube a la primera planta de la galería de visualización y descansa sus codos en el borde, colocando la cara entre las manos. 

 

Abajo, el hombre se está moviendo en círculos relajados, sus movimientos pesados con la edad pero aún seguros y firmes. Se desliza apoyándose en un patín, y luego cambia al otro; hace una o dos cruces hacia atrás, y algunos pasos sencillos. 

 

Viktor está impresionado. Pero más que eso, está (aún, aún, aún) enamorado. 

 

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. 

 

El hombre no se para, dejándose llevar mientras responde por encima de su hombro, "Yuuri."

 

Viktor piensa que nunca se cansará de oírlo. "Es un nombre muy bonito," dice. 

 

"No tan bonito como tú, ¿señor…?"

 

"Viktor, es Viktor."

 

"Bien, Viktor." Yuuri cambia de curso, comenzando a patinar hacia atrás para mantener contacto visual mientras hablan. "Tienes un pelo precioso. Me recuerda a la luna."

 

El corazón de Viktor se encoge. "Gracias."

 

Y entonces, porque no puede dejar que la conversación se acabe así, "patinas bastante bien."

 

Yuuri se ríe. "Para un hombre viejo, querrás decir."

 

Viktor se sorprende dramáticamente. "¿Qué hombre viejo? A mi me parece que estás bien."

 

Yuuri se lanza a sí mismo en una pirueta de ángel que dura por lo menos cinco segundos. "Tengo 35 años."

 

"Bueno, ¡eso me hace tu estudiante! Pero que no te importe la edad, patinas mejor que la mitad de visitantes que tenemos aquí."

 

Yuuri mira hacia arriba, y se fija en Viktor con una sonrisa anhelante. 

 

"Solía competir como patinador artístico, sabes."

 

Siguen hablando pasada la hora de cierre, hasta que casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial han cerrado, y los dos están acurrucados para darse calor en el borde de la pista de patinaje.

 

/ /

 

Yuuri vuelve el martes.

 

Patina viejos programas de competición tanto como su fuerza le permite, y Viktor le observa desde los laterales, aplaudiendo en los momentos apropiados e inapropiados. En la silenciosa santidad de la pista no hay nada más que los arañazos de cuchillas en el hielo, el suave zumbido del aire frío, el susurro de movimiento alrededor de ellos. 

 

Viktor nunca se había sentido tan en paz. 

 

Cuando Yuuri se cansa de dar vueltas por el hielo como un niño de cinco años, como le gusta decir, compran bebidas en las máquinas expendedoras colocadas estratégicamente al lado de la cabina de alquiler de patines, y conversan entre sorbos de café caliente. 

 

Hablar con Yuuri siempre ha sido fácil, Viktor lo sabe, pero hay algo en estar solos en el rubor de la noche, escondidos tras las enormes gradas del público, que le da a sus conversaciones una calidad extraña, como de sueño. Significa que piensa más de lo que debería. Significa que es más suave de lo que jamás se dejará ser. Significa que su boca está más suelta de lo que debería.

 

Porque, verás, incluso aquí Viktor es simplemente el hombre con los patines de hielo y el gran, gran caniche. El vecino de la cara bonita y la sonrisa educada. El trabajador con las habilidades para hacer grandes cosas pero sin tiempo para sí mismo. 

 

Así que habla, y Yuuri escucha, y es como si volvieran a ser niños, escondiéndose del profesor de defensa personal en el Gran Bosque, quejándose sobre el peso de las coronas de oro sobre sus cabezas y los brazaletes de diamantes clavándose en su piel.

 

Es agradable. 

 

/ /

 

El miércoles, Viktor cambia sus Nikes negras por sus propios patines, y acompaña a Yuuri en el hielo. 

 

Presume un poco, hace una pirueta baja saltada y un triple axel (del que apenas logra aterrizar, desgraciadamente), y Yuuri está muy sorprendido.  
Viktor patina de espaldas hacia él tras el fiasco de doble pirueta casi-fallida, y Yuuri le agarra por los antebrazos tan fuerte que siente sus uñas atravesando la tela de su chaqueta. 

 

Hay estrellas en sus ojos. 

 

"Enséñame," dice Yuuri. 

 

"Pero tú ya sabes—"

 

"Lo he olvidado. Lo he olvidado todo. Y, verás, perdí algo de mi amor por el hielo, no he sido capaz de encontrarlo por décadas, pero entonces tú llegaste, como una enorme y ardiente quemadura solar, y creo— creo que puedo aprender a amar el patinaje sobre hielo otra vez."

 

Y quizá estar sobre el hielo es como estar en la cima del mundo, porque toda la sangre sube a la cabeza de Viktor, y su cuerpo de repente se siente como un globo de aire caliente, y su corazón se siente como si estuviera ardiendo. 

 

"Compartiré todo lo que recuerdo," promete. 

 

/ /

 

En otra vida, tal vez Viktor hubiera sido entrenador, y Yuuri su pupilo más brillante. En otra vida, quizá ganan los nacionales, los mundiales, y el uno al otro, para siempre. 

 

En esta, Yuuri se frota tímidamente la parte de atrás de su cuello e intenta pretender que su rodilla no le está dando tantos problemas como realmente lo hace. En esta, Viktor le envuelve en un abrazo cuando terminan y le aprieta fuerte y le dice, _lo has hecho genial_

 

Y lo ha hecho, en serio, ha estado manteniéndose y presionándose cuando Viktor se hubiera tumbado en el hielo media hora atrás. Esconde sus moretones, pero Viktor puede imaginarse cada uno de ellos— la mancha morada oscura en su rodilla izquierda, el borrón color tinta azul floreciendo en el hueso de su cadera, el leve coloreado rojo en sus codos. 

 

Al cuarto día, Yuuri llega antes que otras veces. Patinan hasta que ambos están sin aliento y sudando fuerte y pesado, entonces se retiran a los bancos de los laterales con sus ahora rutinarios cafés y chaquetas abrochadas hasta el cuello. 

 

"¿Te gustaría oír una historia?" Comienza Yuuri de repente, voz clara y cantarina, resonando a través de la vacía pista de hielo. 

 

Viktor levanta las cejas. "Claro."

 

"Había una vez dos chicos que vivían en un castillo en un acantilado. Uno era un príncipe coronado, y el otro, el hijo del consejero del rey. Hacían todo juntos."

 

Viktor examina sus patines. "Suena como un cuento de hadas."

 

"No es uno que conozcas, lo prometo."

 

Yuuri respira hondo. 

 

"Pero había un hombre encorvado que odiaba al rey. No le gustaba ver al hijo del rey tan feliz. Le hacía estar terriblemente, terriblemente enfadado."

"Así que ideó un plan, engañó a los chicos para que fueran al Gran Bosque, y realizó un ritual. Una maldición ocurrió en aquel lugar. Tendrían trescientos años sin descanso, cinco vidas con poca paz. "

"Un chico olvidaría, cada una de las veces, mientras que el otro lo recordaría todo, siempre maldito con sus fallos pasados."

 

"Es un cuento de hadas muy siniestro," corta Viktor con una pequeña risa. "¿Estás seguro de que es para toda la familia?"

 

"Shhh." Yuuri lleva un dedo a los labios de Viktor, con un toque tan suave como las plumas, burlándose. 

 

"Y la historia continúa. ¿Pero qué pasó tras la quinta vida? ¿Crees que se volvieron a encontrar? ¿El otro chico recordó todo? Los dos eran almas gemelas, ¿sabes?"

 

Viktor mira hacia el hielo suave y sin marcas. "Así que no un cuento de hadas sino una historia de amor."

 

Yuuri sonríe misteriosamente. 

 

"Siempre podría ser ambos."

 

"Tal vez," dice Viktor reflexionando en voz alta. Yuuri no deja de sonreír. 

 

Y entonces la sonrisa se cae de sus labios porque Viktor le besa ahí y ahora, rodeados por los espectros del frío, con una historia que conoce como la palma de su mano como sangre fresca en los labios de Yuuri. Viktor besa suave y dulce y amargo como el chocolate negro, enreda sus manos en el pelo de Yuuri y suspira en su boca cuando la mano de Yuuri se desliza por su pecho para acabar descansando alrededor de su cuello. 

 

Se siente como en casa. 

 

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado queriendo hacer esto," gruñe Viktor cuando se separan, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri descansa la barbilla en su cabeza. "¿Una semana?"

 

"Siglos, de hecho."

 

Yuuri se calla de repente. 

 

"¿Puedes esperar otro siglo?"

 

"¿Huh?"

 

"Me voy mañana."

 

/ /

 

Yuuri llega a la pista el viernes por la mañana, pero Viktor está atrapado en una masa de adolescentes prepubescentes ansiosos por conseguir sus patines, demasiado ocupado para salir y verle solo. 

 

Parece que Yuuri sabe eso. 

 

"Gracias," articula desde el otro lado de la estancia, como _lo siento,_ como _adiós._ Da una última mirada por el establecimiento, la vista colgando del hielo abierto que se asoma desde un lado de la pista. 

 

Viktor le ve marchar, y siente la herida punzante de su pecho tan dolorosa como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

 

 

_0\. en un reino muy, muy lejano._

_¿Qué quieres ser en tu siguiente vida, Yuuri?_

_No sé. Un cocodrilo, quizás. El barro parece cómodo._

_…eres terrible. No es gracioso._

_Bueno, entonces, ¿tú que quieres ser, Viktor?_

_Quiero ser yo otra vez, y encontrarte._

_¿Pero y si no me recuerdas? ¿Y si me olvido de ti?_

_Esperaré, tonto. Soy el más paciente de todos mis hermanos. Te esperaré._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque vales la pena. Esperaré para siempre si tuviera que hacerlo. Vales la pena._

_VI. la leyenda viviente y el experto._

 

En la siguiente vida, Viktor es el rey otra vez, pero de un tipo diferente. 

 

Esta vez no hay enfermedades que le debiliten, no hay heridas que le rompan la espalda, no hay una enorme caída desde la alta, alta cima. Gana el Gran Prix Mundial cinco veces seguidas. Su corona brilla más de lo que nunca antes lo hizo. 

 

Así que es el rey. Pero es un rey solitario. 

 

/ /

 

En el banquete tras la final del Gran Prix Viktor se pega a un lado de la habitación, sosteniendo un vaso de champán y una sonrisa de plástico. Hace breves conversaciones con todo el que se acerca a él, y educadamente rechaza cualquier oferta para bailar. En su periferia, los patinadores de élite entran y salen de su vista, vestidos en elegantes trajes y pomposos vestidos que rasgarían un agujero en la cartera de cualquier ciudadano medio.

 

Mientras la noche pasa a ritmo de caracol, su atención empieza a disiparse. La alfombra de terciopelo colocada en el suelo se convierte en una cama de rosas rojo rubí, la música transformándose en el acompañamiento orquestal escogido en el salón de baile medieval.

 

En medio del placentero zumbido, una figura aparece, partiendo la multitud como una marea oceánica. 

 

Y Viktor figura que su imaginación debe haber viajado a la tierra de las nubes cucú, porque solo hay una persona en el mundo con el pelo medianoche-oscura, suaves ojos marrones, una cara tan encantadora como esta. Esto es nostalgia que llega hasta el hueso, impregnando su propia existencia y golpeando en la ventana cerrada de su alma. 

 

Pero incluso en esta neblina de dudas e incredulidad el cuerpo de Viktor se mueve antes que su mente, los pies llevándole lentamente, pero firmemente, hacia el centro del salón.

 

Yuuri le encuentra a medio camino. 

 

Se miran a los ojos por mucho, mucho tiempo, las manos rígidas a los lados y las caras manchadas en la más suave sombra de rosa. Viktor piensa, _debo estar soñando._

 

Entonces Yuuri habla, un nervioso, cortés desastre de inglés revoltoso. 

 

"Lo siento, perdóname si me equivoco, pero—¿nos hemos conocido antes en otro lugar?"

 

Viktor ve estrellas. 

 

"No. Digo, sí. Sí, sí, sí."

 

Da un paso hacia delante, apenas respirando, aún dudando. "¿Puedo?" Su mano está suspendida a centímetros de la cara de Yuuri. 

 

Los ojos de Yuuri son suaves y brillantes, como burbujas de soda. "Sí, sí, _sí_"

 

Viktor presiona la palma de la mano suavemente en su cara, como si fuera algo frágil y de cristal, fácilmente rompible; Yuuri se gira hacia su tacto como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. 

 

"Viktor," dice, y es un rezo, un salmo. En un latido de corazón Viktor ha vuelto a nacer. Es luz. Es amor. 

 

"Viktor," repite Yuuri, tan suave como una brisa primaveral. Es una canción de amor. Viktor podría escucharla en repetición para siempre. 

 

"Yuuri."

 

Yuuri le besa, y es la cosa más dulce del mundo, de cualquier mundo, y de repente está llorando, _Yuuri_ está llorando, los dos están llorando, grandes, gordas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y mojando sus rígidos, inmaculados trajes, pero a quién le importa, a nadie le importa, todo lo que Viktor puede ver y respirar es _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,_ no quiere ser nada más.

_Es un mantra, concentrándole, manteniéndole a flote._

__Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri._ _

__

__Eres el azul de los cielos, el verde de las hojas, el blanco de la más pura nieve._ _

__

__Estás aquí, y vuelvo a estar completo._ _

_/ /_

__Se encontraron el uno al otro, ¿sabes?_ _

__

__Siete billones de personas en el mundo, cinco vidas, la previsión torcida de un oráculo, y aun así el chico con el corazón de cristal y el chico con la sonrisa de cristal,_ _

__

__se encontraron el uno al otro._ _

_0\. había dos chicos._

_Uno era el príncipe coronado, y su nombre era Viktor._

_El otro era el hijo del consejero del rey, y su nombre era Yuuri._

_En el camino había un austero, torcido hombre, una promesa, una maldición. El destino decretó que Yuuri no recordaría, y Viktor nunca olvidaría._

_Pero pasaron cinco vidas, y en la sexta, cuando Yuuri salió de la oscuridad, Viktor estaba ahí para encontrase con él. La maldición fue rota._

_Y se mantuvieron el uno al lado del otro, juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_0\. los amantes_

__Cuando Viktor se despierta por la mañana, Yuuri todavía está dormido a su lado. Pasa una mano por un lado de su cara, con cuidado para no despertarle._ _

__

__Un minuto después, Yuuri abre los ojos._ _

__

__"Buenos días, precioso dormilón," saluda Viktor, besando su frente, sus párpados, la punta de su nariz. _ _

__

__"Mmm." Yuuri le responde el gesto con un beso en los labios, suave como un sueño y gentil como la lluvia. _ _

__

__" ¿Cuál es el horario de hoy?" _ _

__

__Yuuri gruñe incoherentemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Viktor." entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Quizá me muera." _ _

__

__"No lo harás, amor. Confío en ti." Ríe Viktor. " O si lo haces, solo tendré que seguirte en la siguiente vida. De nuevo." Puede sentir a Yuuri sonriendo en su cuello. _ _

__

__"De nuevo," afirma Yuuri. " Una terrible historia de amor sin fin." _ _

__

__Viktor besa la parte de arriba de su cabeza._ _

__

__"Mi historia favorita." _ _


End file.
